


Harry Potter and the Broken Time Frame

by FallenAngel6896



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Time Turner, F/M, New Friendships, Other, Prisoner of Azkaban, Time Travel, fantastic beasts and where to find them 1 and 2, huge changes, troubled future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel6896/pseuds/FallenAngel6896
Summary: This story takes place during the time in which Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are in the infirmary talking with Albus Dumbledore about saving someone by using the time turner, but what if something happens that makes them go back to for in time. A time in which is before they are even born, before he who shall not be named was ever feared, a time where magical creatures were hunted and there was but one person who wanted to make them safe again. What if they were sent back to another war one in which took place eons ago against Dumbledore and a force long thought gone and one in which might spell his downfall. Read on to find out more in this exciting tale!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Friendships - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, harry/newt scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. A Broken Time

**Chapter 1: _A Broken Time_**

"Remember Ms. Granger" Albus Dumbledore said before leaving the infirmary. "3 turns should do the trick" Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary leaving 3 teens in one room one of course couldn't get out of the bed considering his leg was bandaged up due to being attacked by a black dog, Which low and behold turned out to be young Harry Potter's godfather which even threw him for a loop.

Harry going in and out of his mind thinking long and hard to everything that just happened. First it had just been a normal day and then everything blew up they were running to the whomping willow to save Ron and then they were almost in a full fight with Professor Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. In which none of this actually seemed real to him in the course of what should have been a full 4 hours plus. Before Harry knew what was going on he had felt Hermione's arms reach around him which to him was weird enough to bring him back to reality.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked as he tried to touch the object that Hermione had just brought out from her shirt. Without answering him she smacked his had to dismiss this action. "Hermione did you hear me?" Still Hermione hadn't answered him which started to irritate him horribly enough to finally shout. "HERMIONE LOOK AT ME!"

Hermione's head quickly bolt up hearing Harry holler for the first time in the past 3 years they have been attending Hogwarts together. 

"Harry trust me there is nothing more I would like to do than tell you what this is but, I have to concentrate or....." Hermione trailed off horribly realizing what she was doing while try to scold and reassure her worried friend. Hermione looked at her hand which had already started turning the dial on the time turner which was worse because she had lost count after Harry decided to shout. With a little bit of hope in her heart Hermione let go of the knob and they watched as the time turner started run making everything go back in time until it was finally to late and they had disappeared from Hogwarts all together.

**++++++++++**

"What's this supposed to be?" a stalky man asked as his 'friend' pulled a bottle of liquid from his pocket.

"This Jacob is called Erumpent musk. Honestly this will help me considering she is in heat" The smell coming off the bottle was almost grotesque to explain no human alive could possibly figure out what concoction had been mixed to make that musk. "Here please hold this for me" the man said handing Jacob the bottle of musk thankfully sealed. 

"Mr.….Mr. Scamander!" Jacob yelled but to no avail seeing as the tall man had already started some sort of strange ritual that even Jacob himself couldn't comprehend. Instead Jacob just stood there and watched as this strange ritual somehow turned into Mr. Scamander dancing like a hurt matador making some sort of pig noise. This while starting almost seemed laughable until Jacob saw that the magical creature started to follow the dance through almost going into the briefcase in which would captured the creature until..

"OW!" A fish flew and smacked Jacob causing the bottle to fall. While a seal ran away laughing Jacob picked up the bottle slowly realizing that the cork that had been keeping the scent sealed in was currently missing which engulfed Jacob in its horrid scent. Jacob looked over as if to hope and pray that the scent hadn't reached the creature just yet but to his dismay the Erumpent had indeed smell the musk that had caught her attention away from the hopefully Scamander and instead the creature had eyes for Jacob. Immediately Jacob started running with the Erumpent at his feet. Jacob had found a tree that he could climb up without falling off.

"Scamander help!" Jacob cried watching as the creature raced towards him. Although before the creature could get near the tree a shot of light had appeared and oddly enough one of the lights had been flung off to the side causing the creature to be stunned enough for Scamander to catch the creature back into his briefcase.

"Oh Jacob you can come down now" Scamander hollered looking happy as if there was nothing to be feared. Jacob climbed down the tree slowly as if the creature would jump out of the briefcase to finish the job it had started.

"Hey Scamander was that one of those spells you used to stun and stop it from attacking?" Jacob asked confused. Scamander looked puzzled not knowing how to answer and just before he could they heard a rustling noise nearby.

"Hello who's there?" Scamander asked aiming his wand towards the area casting Lumos (a spell which illuminates the tip of the wand). Scamander looked closely as a young boy with glasses slowly got up raising his hands.

"Sorry sir but my name is Harry sir, Harry Potter" Harry looked around while talking trying to find Hermione but without the use of his own wand he couldn't see anything. He had to come up with something, that was until he heard a rustling behind a bush which made the man turn his wand towards the bush.

"And who are you?" Scamander said taking his eyes Harry Potter. A young girl whom looked like she had just fell from her broomstick stood up with her hands up as well.

"I'm Hermione Granger a third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Hermione admitted looking over at Harry almost feeling bad for saying to much. Before Hermione could say anything else she felt something cut her hand which made her wince in pain. 

Without thinking Harry drew his wand pointing towards the man as he walked over to Hermione. 

"Don't attack I'm just checking to make sure she is ok she got hit pretty hard by that creature" Harry said almost ready to lower his wand. Once Harry had gotten over to Hermione he could see that she had glass in her hand as well as sand. "Hermione what is that really?"

Hermione looked up as if she was to cry and before she could say anything to Harry a voice quickly perked up.

"Merlin's Beard that's a time turner, but where on earth did you find one of those?" Scamander said not realizing he had just made the two jump and become very uncomfortable. "Sorry my Apologies my name is Newt Scamander a lover of magical creatures and I think we may need to talk about this indoors" Newt said coxing everyone into his briefcase in which sat now close to the tree and found its way into the hands of Tina Goldstein whom looked like she had seen an episode from an horror film.


	2. The Obscurial that Got Away

**Chapter 2: The Obscurial that Got Away**

"So let me get this straight" Newt said in a short condescending tone. "You were supposed to turn the time turner only three times and instead you just kept turning and got sent to this time?"

Harry and Hermione could only nod their head still trying to wrap their heads around what Newt had just said. Not to mention the fact that they were sitting in a suitcase that had been turned into a full warehouse of magical creatures. 

"Yes sad but true that it was happened which is why we had been so unfortunate to fall into your good graces" Hermione said with a crooked smile across her face. Slowly without saying a word Newt got up and took hold of the broken time turner.

"This is not good not good at all" Newt said pacing around trying not to look the two young wizards in the eye. "You see with you two here this means that your timeline is slowly being altered further than what it was meant to" 

Hermione looked up worried as if to ask her question. "What will happen if we don't get back to our time?" 

Newt looked over trying to find the best way to answer her question. "You see if you don't get back to your time soon then it will be quickly rewritten to being as if you two never existed. In a sense of the word you two would live out your lives here in this time while everything else would simply start over" 

Horrified looks covered Harry and Hermione's faces with the truth now staring at them. Hermione felt horribly stupid for ever taking the time turner from Professor McGonagall.

"Newt by any chance do you know of any powerful wizard or witch whom could fix this?" Hermione asked trying not to show Harry how concerned she was.

"As a matter of fact I just might you see technically I am not supposed to be here but my professor back at Hogwarts actually talked about time turners and how to mend them" Newt said almost trailing on.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other almost as if the news they had received was given from a genie itself.

"Which professor is it maybe we...." Harry started getting hit by Hermione's elbow.

Newt didn't notice the small wince of pain in Harry's eyes. "His name is Professor Dumbledore but by your time he should have already kicked the bucket as the Americans say"

Almost instantly Harry and Hermione went from excited to almost grim but they knew that Newt had known more about Dumbledore then they did.

"Sounds good so how do we get there?" Harry asked as Hermione slowly started walking towards the winding staircase.

"That's simple well only it will be once we get to where I need to go" Newt started as Hermione interrupted.

"Newt I can't get out....are we stuck in?" Hermione asked cautiously holding her hand near her wand.

Newt looked almost confused. "No its a simple spell that will open once I push up on the door" Newt walked over and placed his hand on the door which lead outside and tried to push it open only it wouldn't open. "Oh no this is not looking good. It seems we are truly stuck" 

The look on Harry's face went from safe and sound to utter horror, here they were in a time way before theirs and now he had no clue where they were gonna end up.

'Um Mr. Scamander" Jacob Kowalski said finally standing up. "Where do you think were headed not to mention who actually has control of this case?"

Before Newt could safely answer that question there was a knock on the suitcase. All four of them seemed shocked by the sound but quickly Newt sprung into action signaling Harry and Hermione to be quiet while himself and Jacob headed up. From below Harry and Hermione couldn't hear a single sound expect for the sheer force of being pulled in a certain direction approximately 10 to 20 minutes after Newt and Jacob had made their ascent from the suitcase.

"Hermione what do you think is going on here?" Harry asked nervously looking around.

"Personally Harry I'm not sure, well from what I'm sure of is that we should not go back to Hogwarts and meet this timelines Dumbledore just in case he gets an inkling about who we are and more importantly who you are" Hermione answered irritated. She made a few rounds looking around the magical creatures. Until she suddenly got a cold chill from a room which seemed to be covered up by a cloak of some kind. "Hey Harry you should come have a look at this"

Harry walked over to where Hermione was standing and got the same cold chill that she did. "Hermione what is that?" He could get an answer from her which worried Harry. A slight sound was coming from the room which troubled both of them, as they walked into the room they noticed a black orb trapped within a clear bubble.

"Hermione do you know what this is?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head putting her hand towards the orb.

"I wouldn't touch that if you value your life" a Man said from behind them. Harry and Hermione looked behind them at a man who was holding a wand pointed at them. Harry and Hermione put their hands up without going for their wands. "I don't know who you two are but that item there is now property of the American ministry of magic. I'm gonna have to ask you to back away and tell me who you are"

Harry and Hermione took a long breath. "My name is Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger were both students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the future" Harry started not making eye contact with Hermione. "We made one wrong move and now were in this time, but Newt....."

The man quickly stopped them. "Newt Scamander is show as a possibly villain and terrorist towards the American ministry of magic because of that item" the man started. "That their is an Obscural or the magic which has gone out of control and devoured the witch or wizard" 

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other in horror towards the information they were just given. 

"Now if you both don't wanna end up like Mr. Scamander how about you do something for me" the man said. Both Harry and Hermione nodded without saying a word. "My name is Graves I am an Auror of the state. I know someone who is close to being the same way but maybe you can help me" Graves handed Harry a fixed time turner and necklace with a weird symbol. "These are for you please warp to the magical presence connected to the necklace once you help the person find someone special you can use the time turner to go back to your time. Do we have a deal?" 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a split moment and decided immediately. "We will do it Mr. Graves " Hermione said taking the time turner. "Who are we looking for?"

Graves gave a snickering smile. "A young boy by the name of Credence his mother runs the Second Salemers and is a horrible women I believe a young child near him is close to losing her magical powers. Please help him find the child I will back later to check up on you. Please don't let this be the Obscuras that got away" With those words Graves watched the young pair evaporate into thin air. "And like that the chase is a foot, and you my close friend will momentarily help me get rid of the pest upstairs.

Graves walks away with the obscuras following behind. 


	3. Something Lost Something Gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not updating sooner due to COVID-19 I have been working a lot more so posting will be slow but stay tuned for more awesome action from your favorite story of mine so far!  
> Thanks,  
> FallenAngel6896 :D

**Chapter 3: _Something Lost Something Gained_**

*We last left off with Hermione and Harry meeting the mysterious Inspector Graves who handed them a time turner and a necklace and gave them some horrfying news about there new found friend Newt Scamander. Keep reading on to see what happens next in the exciting tale*

***************************

Harry and Hermione looked at each other almost confused as they ended up being transported in the middle of what had reminded them closely of Diagon Alley which also gave Harry some horrible memories to think of.

Hermione looked over at Harry if almost to say something, but it was as if something had been caught in her throat or as a matter of fact in her hand. She looked down at the object which looked closely to her own time turner which had been in the possession of Newt after he said he may know of a way of fixing the broken object. Thinking this finally gave Hermione the power to speak up slowly breaking the silence between the two.

"Harry, something troubles me about all of this." Hermione said as Harry slowly shrugged it off acting like he hadn't heard her plea. "Harry Potter! I am talking to you!" Harry turned around, looking as if he was as confused as the sentence that came out of her mouth.

"Yes, Hermione, I get it. I trusted Newt too and now supposedly he is the bad guy. Not to mention now we have this "Graves" guy on our case wanting us to hunt down and help someone who is trying to find someone else. This just doesn't make any sense at all to me" Harry said walking over to her. "But what I must figure out is this" Harry said pointing down to the new time turner resting on Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked at the object as well, slowly moving it around to see if there was something that would give them a hint as to if the item was real or counter-fit. As Hermione and Harry watched the item turn slowly in her hand something had caught their attention making them both puzzled. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and waved it over the item causing it to dissolve before their eyes.

"Hermione why did you do that!" Harry said cautiously knowing what she could actually do with her spells.

Hermione frowned almost as if Harry had hurt her with his words and tone. "Simple, McGonagall told me when she gave me the original time turner that it could not be destroyed or ruined with simple magic and that spell was not very advanced. It was so simple I'm sure one of Newt's creatures could do it with a flick of their hair"

Hearing Hermione utter those words churned Harry's stomach making him feel bad for some of those unlucky creatures that were born without hair. "Hermione if this time turner is fake than maybe..." Harry signaled stopping himself to see if Hermione would catch on.

It took Hermione a few short seconds to finally realize what Harry was leading on to. "Harry you couldn't honestly be saying that Graves is lying to us" Harry nodded his head with an "I told you so" grin. "Oh shut up Harry"

Hermione slowly paced back and forth trying to figure the mystery behind it all. Before Hermione could get another word in edgewise she felt something crash right into her. 

"Hermione!" Harry yelped watching Hermione crash into and unsuspecting passerby. Harry helped Hermione up while waiting for the person to say something.

"S..s..sorry about that." the person said shook up. "I hope you aren't hurt. Oh mother would be furious if she knew I had hurt someone..." the person kept babbling.

Harry watched as the male started to babble and pace almost seeming like an abused dog. "Um excuse me" Harry said causing the male to stop in his tracks. "I promise you that my friend is ok." Harry said trying to calm the man down. "If you don't mind were trying to find someone maybe you know him, he goes by the name Credence"

The males eyes widened as the name was spoke so sincerely. "That would be me" Credence said confused. "But why would you two be looking for me?" 

Hermione slowly got up with the help of Harry. "You see" Hermione said brushing the dirt off her pants. "A man named Graves us to come find you said you were looking for someone to" Hermione looked at the man and noticed something horrifying. Credence was very malnourished not to mention it looked like some gave him a gastly haircut. "But there is an issue with what is going on" 

Credence looked at Hermione with a confused look in his eye. "What issue could there be?" Credence asked.

"You see Graves gave us what is called a time turner so that we could fix one of our problems after helping you" Hermione explained. "But it turned out to be a fake"

"So because you were given a fake item by Graves you think that there is some sort of issue?" Credence implied. 

"Well your sort of on the right track" Harry answered politely. "You see me and Hermione have some well experience in these things and..." Harry trailed off trying to hint to Credence.

"Your wrong" Credence said starting to get upset. "For one thing you haven't even introduced yourself. I only know your friend's name. Not to mention now your saying that Graves the man who has been helping me for a while is suddenly using the three of us?" the shaking started to become more fierce. 

"Sorry Credence I didn't mean to come off as rude in any matter." Harry said honestly. "For the point of Graves we don't know him like you do and the person we met was also called a villain as well." Harry turned towards Hermione. "Don't you have something that might help us clear this all out?"

Hermione shrugged her head. "I do not you already know that fortune telling isn't my "best" course." Hermione looked over at Credence who looked more confused that they did when they first showed up in this time. "Credence what do you think?"

Credence put his hand in his pockets and started to walk away with his head down. "You know that funny thing is I don't really know you two, but I don't think you are lying to me" Credence lifted his hand to say goodbye as he walked down the opposite part of the alley.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other practically knowing now what the truth was, and that is that Newt was truly innocent. 

"Well well well" a familiar voice said walking towards them. "That was a very bad decision on your part" a man emerged from the shadows revealing himself as Graves, only this time he did not look happy to see them.

"We know what your doing Graves and it wont work." Harry said scowling at him. "We wont let you get away with this"

"Oh no what forever shall I do to stop you" Graves chuckled holding his wand up at the two. "What you two don't understand is that this is against two underage wizards from the future against myself a well liked auror. Though you shouldn't worry because you wont be around to watch the end of this" Graves lifted his wand ready to cast his spell when he was quickly stopped.

Hermione lunged without fail. "Petrificoustotalis" a light shot out from Hermione's wand making Graves shudder up like he was a tree.

Harry didn't try to question what Hermione had done. Instead he took her hand and quickly ran down the alley slowly dissipating to another area.

Graves peeked around the corner watching as he petrified copy slowly dissolved. "Well this just got a lot more interesting." Graves said dissipating off into the wind.


	4. Wrapping Up The Beginning

**Chapter 4: Wrapping Up The Beginning**

*We find ourselves back at the ministry of magic where Newt and Tina must meet their "Fate"*

Tina watched as the black gloomy water below her started to change into a picture almost alive at her feet. The image showed her a woman much older but in the same sense also looked younger as if it could be her mother. Tina looked on in amazement still dazed by the image of her forgotten memory. 

"That looks nice almost inviting" the woman standing near Tina said levitating a chair towards them. Newt looked over while two other people in white jackets slowly watched the event while still aiming their wands at him. Newt let a soft whistle out signaling his creature hiding in his pocket. The small green almost tree like creature came crawling out trying not to be noticed. Newt signaled towards the man to his left almost dropping his wand to keep his gazed locked on the enchanting event. The creature quickly jumped down racing towards the man. Newt now determined looked onward to watch as things played out.

Tina slowly lifted her foot onto the chair trying to place herself down while watching the scene play out. The scene quickly changed from the smiling woman holding a younger Tina to a horror-like two story house. Tina could see as she entered in the house to watch as a young boy was being beaten by his mother. Without thinking of what to do Tina lifted her wand snatching the belt away giving her true identity away. This image almost jolted Tina awake which made the water quickly spring to life.

Newt quickly jumped to action by first striking the woman to right nocking her down grabbing her wand while his creature scared the man on the left enough to knock him unconscious. Newt swung out something from his hand almost like a yo-yo which quickly turned into a flying creature which scared the woman near Tina enough to make her fall into the water herself. Newt threw the wand into the water which quickly made it burn up, which in turn made Tina wake up from her trance.

"AH!" Was the only sound Tina could muster from her broken dream. "Scamander....what do I do?" Newt looked around trying to figure out the easiest way to come to her aid. Newt looked over noticing his creature was still flying around and quickly a plan started to fester in his brain. Newt made a small 'wisp' noise to get its attention.

"Tina listen to me when I say go I need you to jump" Newt explained.

Tina looked horrified. "Onto what?"

"Onto him" Newt said pointing towards the creature still flying in a circle. Newt held his hand out showing that he was ready. "Trust me I will catch you"

Newt waited for what seemed like a decade before shouting. "NOW!" Tina made the leap of faith while stepping on the creature she quickly met the hand of Newt as he pulled her to safety.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Newt and Tina quickly run out of the room and meet up with Queenie and Jacob which intern mends the timeline that Harry and Hermione had abruptly disturbed with time traveling. Harry and Hermione did not notice that where they had quickly teleported to was the exact place in which Graves was going to be found out as Grindlewald. During the battle and the end of the fight both Hermione and Harry had found a way to stay still and under the radar of everyone. Although they had managed to escape it wasn't to long before they had reunited with Newt again....which was, inside his suitcase.

"Okay you two the time for goodbyes has long since passed" Newt said climbing down the ladder. "Its time to come out and explain yourself"

Harry and Hermione had come out from hiding behind a much larger creature which didn't mind them hiding behind it.

"Sorry Newt we didn't know where else to go" Harry said looking down. Hermione looked over.

"This is our time we don't know anyone and were very certain that this time turner is a fake" Hermione said showing him the turner given to them by Grindlewald.

"Well your right this is fake. Thankfully though I know someone who might be able to help you though all of this. Though you will have to come back with me and explain this to him" Newt said smiling. Harry and Hermione looked very confused.

"Who?" They asked at the same time.

"Why Albus Dumbledore of course only the best Defense Against the Dark Art teacher Hogwarts has" Newt said smiling. "Now I know that Grindelwald had got to you while I was away but I hope we can put this behind us and start a new" Newt said holding his hand out to Harry and Hermione. Harry shook his hand smiling.

"Of course Newt and maybe along the way you can tell us more about you and everything" Harry said holding onto Hermione's hand with his other hand. "I think we have some time to spare.

\---------------------------------

Harry and Hermione hadn't realized it yet but their journey had just begun, not to mention it seemed as if some form of spell had been broken from between them.

Join Again For Chapter 5 the next amazing beginning 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys have enjoyed reading up to this point. Bookmark this tale if you enjoy this so far don't worry were only half way through this tale. -FallenAngel6896


	5. A Long Awaited Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really sorry about taking months before adding the next chapter work has been a major hassle and with a vacation trip on the way i figured it was time to add another chapter! Thank you all for the amazing support and please keep an eye out for the next story to come! -FallenAngel6896

_**Chapter 5. A Long Awaited Visit** _

*This Chapter takes place immediately after Chapter 4*

Harry woke up feeling light headed not to sure about where he was. He took a moment to look around and noticed he was in an infirmary of some sorts even though the last thing he remembered was being inside of Newt Scamander's suitcase on the way to London and hopefully to Hogwarts where he and Hermione would find that timelines Dumbledore so that way he could fix their time turner. While Harry was looking around something caught his attention and that is Hermione was no where to be found. 

Harry quickly jumped out of his hospital bed in the hopes that it wouldn't take him very long to find Hermione. Harry grabbed his glasses thankfully whomever put him in the bed knew he liked having his glasses near him. In a hurry he looked around trying to find her but to his distress she was no where to be seen this made him more anxious which caused him to start running through the halls forgetting just how large the infirmary really was. It took Harry roughly 30 minutes before he finally made his way to where he believed Hermione was, which not surprisingly was the library. Harry took a minute to catch his breath before finally entering into the room, though before he could enter the room he heard a familiar tone of voice in which he had hoped truly was Hermione and not Newt trying to cause a prank. 

"Bloody hell it only seems like there is one way to fix this damn time turner" Hermione started as Harry turned the corner.

"What was would that be Hermione?" Harry asked trying to surprise her. Hermione turned quickly and gave Harry a bear hug tight enough to cause him to gasp for a breath of air.

"Sorry about that Harry" Hermione said. "And yes the only way to fix this damn turner is the ashes of a phoenix" 

Harry's eyes lit up at the sound of the word 'phoenix'. "Hermione I know exactly how were going to do this!" Hermione's face soured as she knew his plan would almost certainly get them into trouble. Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and quickly ran through the corridor hoping that the school they both knew and loved was not that much different.

"Harry do you know where your going?" Hermione cried. Harry didn't say a word as they came to a quick halt causing Hermione to ram her face into Harry's back. "OWW" Hermione cried out in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry....um what was your name again?" Harry asked the person standing in front of him. The person gave him a cat like stare and snickered with disdain.

"My name if you must know is Minerva McGonagall and I'm currently on a mission to find someone" Minerva said jogging Harry's memory of the past back to his second year when he traveled back to the past through Tom Riddles diary. It was a shame that he almost forgot that most of the professors here had been for ages.

"I'm sorry Professor we were on our way to find someone but maybe you can help us, his name is Albus Dumbledore" Harry started making the Professor look a bit nervous but it still did not stop her from answering his question.

"The person in question is upstairs talking to an old student of ours" Minerva started but before she could finish her sentence the two young wizard(s)/witches(s) ran up the staircase. 

Harry and Hermione ran up the staircase just to hear a conversation about boggerts end. They opened the door to find both Newt and a young professor standing there standing idly as a group of students start to walk down a staircase on the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry to barge in professor but there is something we need to ask you" Harry started. The man walked up to Harry and pointed his wand at him.

"Young man your not supposed to be here well at least not yet" the man said staring at Harry. Newt quickly walked up.

"Um excuse me Professor at this time they are my guest but they do need your help with something" Newt said reaching into his pocket pulling out a broken time turner which was also out of sand. "They need this fixed to go back to there time" 

The man turned at Harry and Hermione and smiled laughingly. "Is that all?" the man put down his wand and snatched up the time turner from Newt. "Ah Newt I wish you would have told me sooner this will be an easy fix" The man walked over to his desk as if he was trying to find something secretive. He started to mutter to himself which gave Hermione and Harry enough time to breath and walked over to Newt. 

"Newt who is that man there?" Harry asked remembering what the strange man said before Newt stepped in.

"Oh you see Harry that man is...." Newt started but was quickly interrupted but an abrupt "ITS DONE" which came from the desk was at. The man came over and handed the time turner to Hermione.

"Now young lady that should be 12 turns clockwise" the man said. "Now hurry along before something changes" and before Harry and Hermione could ask the man had already shuffled himself and Newt out of the room.

Puzzled but yet amazed Hermione started to wrap the chain around her and Harry but she wasn't fast enough he stopped her, and looked at her as if to say there are hidden secrets to hold and they needed to find them. 


End file.
